Bruyant Silence
by anabanana94
Summary: O.S. Personne ne sait ce qu'il a, mais Harry Potter a changé,et depuis plusieurs mois, tout le monde le respecte au point de faire silence quand il passe. Mais je trouve ce silence bruyant. Assourdi par mon cœur qui bat la mesure. HPDM, slash, Perso OOC,


**0o0o0o0o0o0  
**

**Résumé**: Potter est devenu très sombre, personne ne sait ce qu'il a, et depuis plusieurs mois, tout le monde le respecte au point de faire silence quand il passe. Mais je trouve ce silence bruyant. Assourdi par mon cœur qui bat la mesure.

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco, et Harry est plutôt OOC.

**Disclaimer****: **Comme je ne m'appelle pas J.K. Rolling et que je ne suis pas anglaise ni riche, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre l'histoire et ce que je fais des personnages vient de moi, vous vous en rendrez vite compte...

**Avertissement:** Avis aux homophobes qui peuvent faire demi-tour, étant donné que Harry Potter est un homme et que Draco Malfoy -jusqu'à preuve du contraire- en est un aussi, et qu'ils vont avoir une relation.

**Rating:** Léger M (pour une fois !)

**Note de l'auteur (ben oui, moi !):**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici de retour avec un petit OS, plutôt dark, mais j'espère que vous aprécierez quand même...

**Bruyant Silence**

Je veux comprendre. Cette ignorance me tue. Je n'en peux plus.

Je sortais de la Grande Salle, après avoir tranquillement déjeuner, quand je me suis retrouvé nez-à-nez avec Potter. Blaise, avec qui je discutais joyeusement, s'est immédiatement tu. Potter a posé son regard sur moi, et nous a doublé. Et moi, je n'entendais que les battements de mon cœur qui battait la chamade, à toute vitesse, qui faisait pulser le sang à mes oreilles.

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

Je me suis retourné pour le suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve sa table, puis je me suis éloigné, sans pouvoir comprendre ce que me disait Blaise, qui avait recommencé à parler.

Depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry Potter ne s'assoit plus avec ses amis Gryffondor. Techniquement, il s'assoit bel et bien à leur table, mais tout au bout et isolé.

Au début ses amis n'ont pas compris, bien sûr. Granger et Weasley ont bien essayé de lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas, mais il n'a pas dit un mot. Jusqu'au moment où il en a eu assez de leurs questions incessantes, et où il leur a dit des choses abominables, pour qu'ils le laissent, enfin. Personne n'a compris –et ne comprend toujours pas- ce qui a pu provoqué un tel changement chez le grand Survivant.

Il est devenu extrêmement sombre, ne parle plus à personne, et s'habille toujours en noir. Son attitude fait peur. Les élèves se taisent quand il passe devant eux. Pourtant il ne les regarde même pas. Il ne fait rien. Il suit les cours avec attention, mange peu –voire pas du tout- et ne dors presque pas. Ça, je le sais car je suis persuadé de l'avoir croisé plusieurs fois caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, pendant mes rondes de préfet.

Les professeurs ont aussi essayé de l'aider, mais il les en a vite dissuadé par son comportement austère.

Cependant, je pense que Dumbledore est au courant. Il le regarde parfois longuement, les yeux emplis d'une infinie tristesse. Peut-être qu'il se désole simplement du fait que Harry se détruise ainsi. Mais à voir sa douleur quand il l'examine, il doit savoir ce qui affecte le Survivant.

Tout le monde voit qu'il va mal, mais plus personne ne fait rien. Il a fait le vide autour de lui. Du côté de ses amis, comme de ses ennemis. Il ne me fait plus aucune remarque blessante ou provocatrice, ne me regarde plus avec des yeux remplis de haine. Parce qu'il ne me regarde plus du tout. Je suppose qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès tout à l'heure. Je ne suis plus rien pour lui. Je veux dire, il ne prend même plus la peine de m'insulter, j'ai l'impression d'être inexistant. Je pensais qu'une haine comme celle que l'on se vouait l'un à l'autre était indestructible, un peu comme un venin qu'on éradiquerait jamais.

Je me suis aperçu que je m'étais trompé.

Je me suis aperçu de beaucoup de choses à son sujet. De quelque chose d'inquiétant. Harry Potter a toujours été réputé, entre autres choses, pour avoir des yeux d'un fantastique vert émeraude.

A présent ses yeux sont noirs. Ses iris sont d'un noir d'encre. Depuis le combat final contre Voldemort, ses yeux n'ont fait que de se foncer, encore et encore.

On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé entre eux ce jour là. La bataille faisait rage dans le parc de Poudlard et dans le château même. Sans que l'on sache comment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Potter ont disparu, alors qu'ils s'envoyaient des rafales de sorts au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. D'ailleurs le plafond magique en a souffert. Il affiche désormais un ciel grisâtre, sans aucun changements, jamais.

C'est Dumbledore qui a ramené Harry au château, plusieurs heures après la fin du combat. Il avait l'air effondré. Il a annoncé à tout le monde que Harry avait tué le Lord Noir. La presse n'a eu aucun détail, car Harry a refusé d'en donner. Il a simplement dit que c'était terminé. Et Dumbledore n'a rien ajouté. Sans doute parce que Harry l'aurait trucidé s'il l'avait fait.

Quand Dumbledore l'a ramené, j'ai bien cru qu'il était mort, car son torse ruisselait de sang. Je ne sais toujours pas à quoi c'était dû. Il est resté à Sainte Mangouste pendant trois semaines. Tout le monde se demandait s'il n'était pas mort, car aucune information n'était donnée. Quand il est revenu il était dévasté. Mais il s'est très vite repris et fermé. On ne sait que ça.

En fait je crève de curiosité. Depuis ma première année, Potter fait parti de ma vie. Même si c'est pour me faire chier ou pour faire chier mes amis, il a toujours été là quand j'ai eu besoin de me défouler ou de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un. Et maintenant que je n'ai plus aucune importance à ses yeux, je me rends compte à quel point il fait partie intégrante de ma vie. Et ça fait mal de l'avouer. J'ai eu énormément de difficultés à l'admettre. Mais maintenant, je le sais. Potter est un pilier de ma vie. Je ne supporte pas de le voir se détruire.

Je l'examine sans cesse, dès qu'il est dans mon champ de vision, et sinon je le cherche des yeux, partout. Et ce que je voie ne me plais pas, mais alors, pas-du-tout. On dirait que Harry lutte sans relâche contre quelque chose, pour ne pas le montrer, pour que personne ne s'en rende compte. Le Survivant est devenu un mystère.

Et maintenant, plus personne ne s'occupe de lui. Sauf quand on le croise. Le silence se fait immédiatement. Il intimide, il fait peur.

Mais moi, je déteste ce silence. Car pendant ces silences, j'entends un bruit très particulier, qui augmente toujours de force et de puissance. Le bruit de mon cœur.

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

Ce bruit obscurcit tout les autres sons. Je n'entends que lui. Mon pouls s'accélère, bat avec force, le sang bat à mes oreilles comme si je venais de courir un marathon, mes genoux flagellent, j'ai le ventre noué et une boule dans la gorge…

Ça me tue de ne pas savoir ce qui le ronge. Alors ce soir… Ce soir je vais tout faire pour le savoir. Je sais qu'il se réfugie souvent en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, car parfois il retire sa cape d'invisibilité, et reste là pendant des heures, à regarder par la fenêtre.

J'ignore encore comment je vais le faire parler, mais j'y arriverai.

S'il le faut je recommencerai. Encore et encore. Il fera comme il l'a fait avec ses amis, il me crachera des immondices à la figure pour me dissuader de lui poser des questions. Mais je suis rodé contre ses piques. Ses mots ne peuvent m'atteindre. Je leur exposerai le masque d'indifférence des Malfoy. Seulement je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le maintenir face à Harry Potter dans l'état où il est maintenant.

Toute la journée je me comporte comme un zombie, un fantôme, et Blaise ne manque pas de me le faire remarquer.

En sortant du cours de Potions, il me prend à part et m'attire dans un couloir désert.

"Ecoute Draco, je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas aujourd'hui, mais il va falloir que tu m'en parles ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu louper une potion avant !

-C'est rien, un moment d'inattention… J'ai oublié la racine d'ellébore à l'étape sept…

-Il y a autre chose, reprend-il d'un air inquiet en me scrutant. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je réponds d'un ton glacial. Je suis parfaitement normal, j'ai juste un putain de mal de crâne depuis ce matin, et je n'ai donc pas forcément envie de taper la discute."

Blaise me lance un coup d'œil sceptique.

"D'habitude quand tu as mal à la tête tu te lances un sort de Tête Légère. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?"

Merde. Il s'en ai souvenu. C'est un sortilège très efficace contre la migraine que ma mère m'avait appris.

"…Pas eu le temps."

Blaise soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux être de mauvaise foi !

-Moi ? De mauvaise foi ? Comment oses-tu…

-Bon ok, laisse tomber, je devinerai bien ce qui te tracasse…

-Humph !

-N'empêche, je suis sûr que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le petit pote Potter… Remarque-t-il à mi-voix."

Nous marchons à présent d'un pas hâtif vers notre prochain cours, car cette vieille peau de McGonagall ne supporte pas les retards.

"On peut savoir ce qui te fait déduire ça, dans ta petite tête de goule tordue décérébrée ?

-Il n'y a que Potter pour te mettre dans cet état là, répond Blaise en haussant les épaules, pas le moins du monde offensé par mon insulte.

-Sauf que si tu étais attentif, tu remarquerais que ça fait plusieurs mois que nous n'avons pas échangé un mot, avec Potter, donc je ne vois pas ce qu'il vient faire là ! Je siffle d'un air agacé.

-Il n'y a toujours eu que Potter pour te mettre dans cet état, répète-t-il d'un air borné, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerai."

J'émets un claquement de langue agacé. Bien sûr, il a raison, mais je préfèrerai qu'on me coupe les couilles avec les dents que de l'avouer. Enfin… Ça doit être douloureux quand même…

"Tu es vraiment prêt à sortir n'importe quelle connerie pour avoir une réponse, hein ?

-C'est ça. Et toi, tu seras toujours prêt à sortir une connerie quand il s'agit de ne _pas_ répondre."

Il m'énerve.

"Tu fais chier, Blaise. Arrête de poser des questions ou tu vas te retrouver pendu par les couilles dans un laps de temps très proche.

-Oh. Je frissonne. J'ai peur ! Ironise-t-il."

Je grogne.

"Ecoute, j'ai pas envie d'en parler, donc tu vas ouvrir la porte de cette putain de salle de cours, tu vas nous excuser pour le retard en disant qu'on discutait avec Rogue, et je vais te suivre.

-Très bien, je m'incline, Sir Malfoy…"

j'ai envie de lui foutre des baffes , parfois.

Il frappe à la porte de McGonagall, s'explique brièvement, et nous entrons pour aller nous asseoir.

La journée est passée si lentement que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des semaines qu'elle est commencée. Je suis dans ma chambre, assis sur mon lit. Je fixe l'heure sur mon réveil-matin chromé, attendant que les secondes et les minutes passent.

Ça y est, c'est l'heure. 22h. Je suis censé faire une dernière ronde dans le château avant d'aller me coucher.

Je saisis ma baguette, la glisse dans mon pantalon, ouvre ma porte, et marche dans le couloir d'un pas mécanique.

Je ne vois pas encore Potter, et pourtant mon corps semble s'y préparer.

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

Je suis aussi tendu que si j'allais passer mes ASPIC, alors que je vais simplement essayer de parler à Harry Potter. Mais c'est justement ça le problème. Je vais essayer de lui parler. Et ça fait six mois qu'il ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Nous sommes en hiver, tout est glacé, et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, le Prince des Glaces, ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui.

Je monte l'escalier qui mène à la Tour d'Astronomie, lentement. Pourtant je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de m'y précipiter. Mais j'essaye de réguler mon rythme cardiaque qui est déjà bien haut. Quand je vais être face à lui, mon cœur risque de frôler l'arrêt cardiaque, donc je préfère y aller doucement.

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

J'arrive enfin en haut.

Et là, soudainement, je n'entends plus mon cœur. Je ne m'occupe plus que de ce qui se jouer devant moi. Harry se tient à genoux, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le problème, c'est que la fenêtre est ouverte. Et qu'il regarde avec détermination en bas.

Je suis paralysé. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne peux pas le laisser s'écraser en bas. Mais je ne vois pas comment m'y prendre. Si jamais il m'aperçoit, il risque de sauter sans m'écouter. Dehors il pleut à verse, et l'orage se déchaine.

Je me recule pour pouvoir passer derrière lui le plus loin possible. Je fais le tour. Normalement il ne peut pas me voir, sauf si je fais du bruit et qu'il se retourne. Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'être silencieux dans ma vie. J'ai peur de ne pas être assez rapide.

Il commence à se lever doucement. Ça y est, il va sauter. Je me précipite, lui attrape la taille et le tire à moi et nous nous écrasons par terre, à l'abri.

"Putain, mais à quoi tu joues, Malfoy ! Hurle-t-il avec rage."

Je le ceinture avec force. Je sais qu'il est plus fort que moi habituellement, mais là, c'est une vie qui est en jeu. Je refuse de lâcher prise.

"Lâche-moi !" Crie-t-il.

Il attrape mes mains pour essayer de se dégager, mais je roule sur le côté vivement pour le coincer sous moi. Sinon je sais que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Je m'allonge sur lui et le bloque de toutes mes forces, étreignant ses poignets pour éviter qu'il se libère. Il se débat avec colère, mais je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas bouger.

Il s'arrête brusquement de bouger, et me fixe avec fureur. Son regard noir est déstabilisant. Sa mâchoire est contractée et une veine bat sur son front. Il a perdu ses lunettes durant la bataille. Nous respirons fortement, au sortir de cette lutte, et le bruit de nos respirations couvre le bruyant silence avant qu'il ne le brise.

"On peur savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Crache-t-il.

-Il me prend que je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver écrasé en bas de la Tour.

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Avant ça ne t'aurait pas dérangé tant que ça !"

Le bruyant silence est de retour un instant.

_Bo__um. Boum. Boum._

J'ai retrouvé le son de mon cœur il me semble.

Et la parole, heureusement.

"Les temps ont changé, Potter. Tu as été le premier à le savoir…"

Il renifle. Il va pour me lancer une réplique cinglante, ouvre la bouche, et subitement son visage se crispe de douleur, tout son corps se contracte sous le mien, dans une tentative pour contrer la souffrance.

Il se mord la lèvre et se reprend. Le tout a à peine duré trois secondes.

"Qu'est-ce que…

-Pose pas de question et relâche-moi, Malfoy.

-Hors de question. Ecoute, on va passer un marché…

-Un marché ? M'interrompt-il, hors de lui. Mais tu déconnes putain, t'as aucun droit d'intervenir dans ma vie comme ça, Malfoy !"

Ouille. Cette remarque me taillade le cœur et mon sang se glace. Moi qui avait dit que ses remarques ne pouvaient pas m'atteindre, c'est loupé.

Mon visage se crispe, mais j'arrive à jouer l'indifférence. Du moins je crois…

"On va passer un marché, je répète calmement. Je vais te lâcher, mais tu vas me jurer de ne pas te jeter par la fenêtre, et répondre à mes questions.

-Et tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir ? Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Si tu ne le fais pas, je te stupéfixie et j'appelle un prof. Rogue, de préférence.

-Pff… Je suis meilleur que toi en duel de sorcier, la fouine.

-Oui, quand tu as une baguette…"

Il se fige.

"Quoi ?

-Tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que ta baguette est restée derrière nous, sous la fenêtre, et même si tu te précipites j'aurais ma baguette à la main plus vite que toi, donc pour une fois, on va jouer selon mes règles, Potter.

-T'es vraiment un enculé, Malfoy."

Je lui lance un regard incrédule teinté d'ironie.

"C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir empêché de te fracasser la tête en bas de la Tour ? J'aurais espéré un peu plus de reconnaissance de ta part, Harry… Enfin bon, marché conclu ? Tu ne sauteras pas et tu m'écouteras ?"

Il semble en proie à une lutte intérieure et lâche finalement:

"Je ne sauterai pas….pour l'instant. Et je peux t'écouter mais tu ne me forceras pas à répondre de toute façon."

Je soupire.

"Si tu venais de voir quelqu'un essayer de mettre fin à sa vie alors que tu vois cette personne se détruire depuis des mois, tu ne dirais pas ça, Harry. Tu essayerais de comprendre."

Je lâche ses poignets, me redresse et attrape immédiatement ma baguette dans ma poche. Puis je l'enjambe, vais fermer la fenêtre, et m'assoies à côté de celle-ci.

Il se relève lentement, en se frottant les poignets. Je récupère sa baguette et la glisse dans ma poche, à l'abri.

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

"Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais ? Et depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom, toi ?"

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il vient de faire une tentative de suicide et il s'inquiète du fait que je l'ai appelé par son prénom ! Ce mec me tuera.

"Chaque chose en son temps, Potter. Viens t'asseoir."

Il me rejoint avec réticence.

"Ils ont tous essayer de me faire parler. Tous. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu y réussirais", dit-il d'un ton un peu agressif.

C'est seulement maintenant que je remarque comme sa voix est rauque.

"Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas parlé à quelqu'un ?"

Il hausse les épaules.

"Plus tu te renfermes, moins on peut t'aider.

-Va pas me faire croire que tu veux m'aider, toi, Malfoy, ironise-t-il encore.

-Ecoute, ça fait six mois que tu m'adresses plus la parole, même pour m'insulter, et le soir où tu me causes, c'est celui où tu viens d'essayer de te jeter dans le vide. On pourrait peut-être oublier ces six ans de haine, non ? Au moins pour ce soir ? Tu as refusé toute explication aux autres, mais tu me dois une explication. Quand un sorcier sauve la vie d'un autre, même contre son gré, il a une dette. Et je veux que tu me rembourses cette dette.

-Quoi ? Tu veux une pipe ?" Lance-t-il d'une voix ironique et provocatrice.

Je sursaute. Un peu plus et je disais oui.

-Quoique ça ne serait pas désagréable, non merci, je t'ai déjà dit ce que je voulais: réponds à mes questions.

-Tu sais, je n'ai qu'à rouvrir cette fenêtre et à sauter pour ne pas te répondre.

-Non, tu ne peux pas. Je te lancerai un sort avant que tu n'aies fait un seul mouvement."

Il pousse un grognement rageur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé le soir où tu as tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Je refuse de répondre à ça. T'avais qu'à lire les journaux comme tout le monde !

-Tu sais comme moi qu'ils n'ont rien écrit. Précisément parce qu'on ne sait rien.

-Je ne te dirai rien, répète-t-il d'un air buté.

-Très bien, on y reviendra.

-Pourquoi tu veux me poser des questions ? Est-ce qu'on s'est demandé une seule fois pourquoi on se battait pendant toutes ces années ? Est-ce que ça nous dérangeait ? Non, alors pourquoi on ne ferait pas comme avant ?"

Il y a dans sa voix quelque chose de désespéré.

"Parce que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. On le sait tout les deux. Il n'y a plus de Voldemort, je n'ai plus de parents, tu n'as plus de parrain, et depuis quelques temps, tu n'as plus d'amis. Et je veux comprendre pourquoi tu as voulu te tuer."

Il se recroqueville contre le mur en entourant ses genoux avec ses bras.

"-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Si, ça me regarde. Je t'ai sauvé, ça me regarde. Je viens d'empêcher le Survivant d'être apprenti macchabée, donc oui, ça me regarde !"

Je sens que je m'énerve.

"Je veux comprendre. Je veux juste comprendre. Après on verra."

Il ne répond pas. Il a un nouveau sursaut de douleur, je le vois dans ses yeux, mais rien dans son attitude extérieure ne permettrait de le deviner.

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

"Laisse-moi comprendre, s'il te plait… Pourquoi as-tu laissé tomber Granger, Weasley, et les autres ?"

Il prend un instant pour trouver ses mots, et répond d'une voix basse:

"Parce que c'était mieux comme ça.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-… Il valait mieux qu'ils souffrent avant qu'après." Dit-il avec hésitation.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ne parle qu'en énigmes ?

"Après quoi ?

-… Après l'inéluctable…

-Mais encore ?

-Je vais mourir, Malfoy."

Il y a un bref silence, puis je réponds en m'efforçant de plaisanter:

"On meurt tous un jour, Potter.

-Mourir à 18ans, c'est pas très joyeux, Malfoy, continue-t-il d'un ton dur.

-Il n'y a aucune raison que tu meures, à moins que tu ne réussisses à te jeter par cette putain de fenêtre", j'affirme d'une voix bien plus assurée que je ne le suis moi-même.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, très lentement, et plante ses yeux noirs dans les miens. Ils sont durs, froids, résignés.

"Ma mort est programmée depuis celle de Voldemort, Malfoy."

Ses mots me font froid dans le dos, autant que la manière dont laquelle il les a prononcé. Que veut-il dire par là ?

"Je… Je ne comprends pas", j'avoue.

Il hausse les épaules et laisse échapper un espèce de ricanement, détournant les yeux et fixant le mur devant lui.

"Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas. Personne ne peut comprendre. Personne n'est au courant."

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

Ses yeux reviennent s'accrocher aux miens, et il reprend, d'un air étrange, presque enthousiaste.

"Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, Malfoy. A moi de te proposer un marché.

-Lequel ?

-Je vais t'expliquer ce que tu veux, et après tu me laisseras faire ce que je veux faire.

-Si ce que tu veux faire est de te suicider, le marché ne tient pas ! Je réplique d'un ton sec.

-Quand tu sauras, c'est toi qui m'y poussera…" Réplique-t-il à mi-voix.

Cette conversation me fait de plus en plus peur.

"Mais pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il de si grave pour…"

Ma voix a un ton légèrement affolé, je n'aime pas ça.

Son visage affiche une mine dure, très mature, c'est comme s'il avait pris plusieurs années en quelques secondes.

"Je vais essayer de te faire comprendre pourquoi j'ai voulu sauter ce soir. Ça aurait pu être n'importe quand, n'importe où, avec n'importe quoi. Un bout de verre, une corde… Mais ça ne marche pas toujours. Un mois après la mort de Voldemort, je me suis tranché les veines. Malheureusement Ron m'a découvert, et Pomfresh m'a soigné immédiatement."

Il me tend ses poignets où deux cicatrices boursouflées s'étalent. Il n'a pas du y aller avec n'importe quel matériau, vu comment la chair est abîmée.

Le détachement avec lequel il en parle est effrayant, il est totalement neutre, comme si se suicider était tout à fait normal pour lui.

"Le jour où j'ai tué Voldemort a signé mon arrêt de mort. Il avait prévu le fait qu'il perdrait l'issue de ce combat, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il escomptait. Je lui ai lancé un sort puissant, il a agonisé à mes pieds. Mais il jubilait. Il avait eu le temps de me condamner."

Mon cerveau est paralysé. Je n'arrive même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour demander pourquoi il était destiné à mourir.

Il se lève et enfonce ses mains dans ses poches. Commençant les cent pas devant moi.

"Il m'avait lancé un sort de sa composition."

Il se retourne, se plante face à moi.

"Et il n'y a aucun antidote."

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

"Quel sort ?"

Il ne répond pas.

"Quel sort ?" Je répète, un peu sonné.

Tout ça semble surréaliste, on dirait presque un mauvais film Moldu.

"Regarde", me répond-il.

Il se retourne, fait passer sa robe de sorcier par-dessus ses épaules, et la laisse tomber à terre. Il fait de même avec sa chemise blanche.

Quant à moi, je suis hypnotisé par son dos. Il est bronzé, musclé, bien qu'il soit visible qu'Harry a beaucoup maigri ces derniers temps.

Sur sa hanche droite, quelque chose attire mon attention. Une marque noire, comme un ruban dont le commencement serait sur son torse s'y étale, une espèce de tatouage, incrusté dans sa peau.

Il se retourne brusquement pour me faire face, et je plaque ma main sur ma bouche pour bloquer le cri d'horreur qui manque de sortir.

"Pas très joli, hein ?" Fait-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Je suis incapable de répliquer pour l'instant.

Je fixe ce qui défigure son torse. Une immense Marque des Ténèbres couvre son torse, dont le début est situé exactement sur son cœur. La tête de mort recouvre ses pectoraux, ainsi qu'une partie de son sternum. Les deux langues de serpent s'entrelacent sur son ventre, et se dirigent vers ses flans.

Il attend ma réaction, d'un air indéchiffrable.

"C'est… C'est quoi ?" Je murmure.

Quelle question stupide. Mais c'est la seule qui me viennent à l'esprit.

"Je suppose que tu sais ce qu'est la Marque des Ténèbres et que donc ta question n'est pas orientée dans ce sens. C'est un sort de magie noire très puissant, l'essence pure de Lord Voldemort. Elle s'agrandit de jour en jour, pénètre au plus profond de moi, me ronge…Elle s'enfonce progressivement vers mon cœur et mes organes vitaux…"

Ç'aurait pu être dit sur un ton dramatique, ou encore d'une façon où il s'apitoierait sur son sort.

Mais bien au contraire, Harry énonçait cela d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas, de manière objective, de celui qui a accepté son sort depuis bien longtemps.

"Quand elle aura parasité tout mon corps, reprit-il, je commencerais à me désagréger, comme un cadavre en décomposition."

Un frisson d'horreur me parcourt. C'est immonde…

"Puis quand elle aura atteint mon cœur, je mourrais."

Son ton de banalité me hérisse les poils. Comment peut-il dire des choses pareilles sans même hausser la voix ou montrer ce qu'il en pense, ce qu'il ressent ?

"Mais on ne peut vraiment rien faire ? Je demande d'un ton frôlant le désespoir.

-J'ai passé trois semaines d'affilées à Ste Mangouste, il n'y a aucune issue, même Dumbledore n'y peut rien, pourtant c'est le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il existe. Voldemort avait parfaitement prévu son coup s'il venait à mourir. J'aurais préféré mourir le jour du combat final. Mais ça viendra…"

Il s'immobilise brusquement.

"Et quand je serai mort… Tout le monde verra la Marque sur moi, Dumbledore expliquera ce qui s'est passé, tout le monde saura… Que Voldemort a finalement eu raison de moi."

Il leva la tête avec arrogance, ses yeux brillants de fureur.

"Je refuse de lui donner ce plaisir, même dans la mort ! Je refuse d'avoir à porter cette marque… Et pourtant elle est en moi, de plus en plus profondément… "

Il frappa sa poitrine d'un poing crispé.

"Je ne veux pas… Qu'on me voie comme ça… Qu'on me voie finir ma vie comme un lépreux…"

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus erratique, avec des accents hystériques, désespérés. Il s'approche de moi, lentement, ses genoux fléchissent progressivement, tout en continuant de parler… Il est en train de flancher… Toute cette souffrance et ce malheur accumulés depuis de longs mois sort, s'exprime…

"Alors je me tuerais avant…Comme ça on saura juste que je me suis suicidé… Personne ne verra ce que je deviens… Je me tuerai avant… Avant de devenir une chose innommable… C'est pour ça que je coupe les ponts avec tout le monde… C'est pour ça… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça ! Je ne veux pas de leur pitié ! Je ne veux pas…"

Il glisse à terre, juste devant moi, à genoux, la tête contre le carrelage, et ses épaules sont secouées de sanglots incontrôlables. Il frappe de ses poings fermés le sol dur.

"Je ne veux pas… Je me tuerai… Tu entends ? Je me…tuerai…"

Ses sanglots le submergent, et je ne peux plus tenir. Je me relève et m'avance vers lui à quatre pattes, et l'entoure de mes bras. Je le serre de toutes mes forces contre moi. Je sais que je suis impuissant, alors je ne bouge pas, j'attends.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était aussi grave. C'est abominable. Personne ne voudrait d'une fin pareille. Après tout ce qu'il a fait, à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans relâche, on aurait pu penser qu'on lui accorderai un peu de repos, de bonheur dans sa vie… Mais non, même ça ça lui est refusé.

Ses larmes trempent ma robe de sorcier. Il tremble convulsivement et s'accroche avec désespoir à mon cou. Il est toujours torse nu, la signature immonde du Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'air. Il frissonne. Je desserre un instant mes bras d'autour de lui et enlève ma robe de sorcier pour lui mettre sur les épaules. Je le serre de nouveau contre moi.

Je balaye de la main ses cheveux qui lui tombent sur le visage. Ses larmes coulent silencieusement à présent. J'essaye de le réchauffer un peu en frottant doucement son dos.

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse le réconforter un peu. Et surtout l'empêcher de sauter tant que je peux.

"Pourquoi abréger encore ta vie ?"

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure à son oreille, mais ses tremblements cessent un instant.

"Au contraire, profites-en…"

Il relève la tête brusquement, manquant de me cogner le menton au passage.

"Ne gâche pas ce qu'il te reste…"

Il essuie ses yeux avec colère et s'écarte de moi pour s'asseoir à côté. Je ne le lâche qu'à regret.

Il me fixe avec rage.

"Profiter de la vie ? Pour faire quoi ? Passer mes ASPICS ? Alors que je ne pourrais jamais m'en servir ? Apprendre des choses qui ne me serviront plus jamais ?

-Il te reste l'amitié, l'amour…"

J'essaye de trouver des choses pour le convaincre, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'arguments, il faut l'avouer.

"L'amitié ? Si mes amis savaient ce que je vais devenir ils m'auraient tous laissé tomber, de dégoût. J'ai juste accéléré les choses pour leur éviter cette peine. Et l'amour… J'espère que tu plaisantes Malfoy. J'aurais pu séduire quelqu'un sans doute, mais imagine quand la personne en question aurait vu mon corps… Le dégoût, l'horreur que je lui aurais inspiré… Personne ne voudrait de moi. Personne… Ne voudrait… Une créature… Telle que moi… Dans son lit !!!"

Il a hurlé la dernière phrase avec fureur, les yeux encore brillants et pleins de colère.

_Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum._

"Moi, j'en voudrais..." Je murmure presque à moi-même.

Il écarquille les yeux d'un air stupéfait, à la limite du bouleversement.

"Toi… Tu accepterais une personne aussi dénaturée que moi ? Mais personne n'en voudrait ! tu dis ça par pitié ! Tu…

-Ne dénatures pas ce que je pense, s'il te plait, Harry…"

Il a l'air aussi choqué qu'auparavant.

"Je ne dégoûte pas ? Mon torse et la signature du Lord Noir ne te font pas vomir ?

-Elles ne sont pas belles à regarder, j'admets en hochant la tête, mais ce n'est pas l'essentiel de ton essence. Ce n'est pas _toi_.

-On ne peut pas en faire abstraction. Elles sont indissociables de moi, ça se voit bien !"

Il écarte ma robe de sorcier qui était restée sur ses épaules et pointe l'infâme tatouage du doigt.

"Tu pourrais oublier un truc pareil sur quelqu'un, toi ? Demande-t-il d'un ton presque accusateur.

-… Je crois que… Je pourrais en effet…"

Ses yeux s'agrandissent de nouveau. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referme dans un silence embarrassé. Un bruyant silence, comme d'habitude.

Il détourne le regard.

"Malfoy… Je peux te demander un ultime service ? Ou une faveur, appelle ça comme tu veux…

-Tout ce que tu voudras, je réponds d'un ton grave.

-Bien sûr je ne demanderai pas ça à n'importe qui… Mais ce soir tu es arrivé au mauvais moment et j'ai craqué devant toi, et tout ce que je me suis appliqué à cacher, tu le sais à présent. Est-ce que tu crois… Que même si c'est moi, même si je suis un mec, même si on s'est détesté pendant six ans, même si je suis parasité par Voldemort, tu pourrais… Oublier tout ça ? Le temps de me donner une chose… Une seule chose que je n'ai jamais eu…"

Il hésite.

"Oui ?" Je l'encourage.

Il retrouve son visage dur et fermé.

"Non, c'est stupide. Excuse-moi."

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

"Ça ne coûte rien de demander tu sais…

-Tu risques de me jeter un regard dégoûté ou de partir en courant, vaut mieux pas, répond-il en esquissant un sourire sombre.

-Est-ce que j'ai eu l'air dégoûté une seule fois ? Même quand tu m'as montré la Marque je n'ai pas été dégoûté, mais horrifié par ce que Voldemort avait osé faire sur toi. Alors vas-y, pose ta question, demande ton service."

Il se déplace contre le mur et s'assoit contre, en entourant ses genoux de ses bras, enfonçant sa tête dedans. Sa voix est un peu étouffée quand elle parvient à moi.

"Tu sais tu as réussi aujourd'hui par hasard à m'empêcher de me tuer… Mais la prochaine fois tu ne seras pas là… Et je réussirais… Parce que j'essayerai jusqu'à ce que je réussisse. C'est ma vie et je décide d'y mettre un terme quand je veux. Je refuse de vivre ainsi. Mais avant… Puisque je ne te dégoûte pas trop… J'aurais aimé connaître un peu l'amour…"

Ses derniers mots sont bredouillés et mon cœur s'arrête brusquement et repart à toute allure.

_Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum. __Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum._

Il ne bouge pas mais ouvre de nouveau la bouche pour dire d'une voix faible sur le ton de la plaisanterie, quoique un peu amère:

"Non… C'est trop demander… Je plaisantais bien sûr… Tu en as déjà fait assez pour ce soir… Je te fais confiance pour ne pas parler à qui que ce soit de ce que tu as vu et entendu ce soir… Laisse moi maintenant s'il te plait…"

Oh non je ne vais pas le laisser ! Mais je suis très étonné de savoir (si j'ai bien compris) que le Survivant est vierge. Il est vrai qu'il a passé sa vie à s'entraîner et à combattre les forces du mal, il n'a donc pas eu beaucoup de temps à lui.

Je m'approche doucement de lui, relève sa tête du bout des doigts et le regarde dans les yeux. Il a l'air surpris. Je lui souris.

Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, comme si j'attendais une approbation de sa part. Il ferme les yeux et approfondit lui-même le baiser. Ses lèvres sont douces, et encore salées de ses larmes. Nous sommes entourés du bruyant silence. Et pour une fois ça ne me dérange pas. Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres, quémandant l'entrée de son antre. Il me la donne volontiers en ouvrant la bouche et mêlant sa langue à la mienne.

C'est délicieux. Jamais je n'avais connu ça.

Il s'écart de moi un instant, un peu confus.

" Tu n'es pas obligé… Je ne veux pas de pitié, tu le sais.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié, abrutit, je grogne. Embrasse-moi et cesse de dire des choses sans intérêt.

-Merci", dit-il en souriant.

Et nos lèvres se rejoignent de nouveau.

Je noue mes bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher encore de moi. Il passe les siens autour de mon torse et me colle contre lui avec force.

Le baiser est merveilleux, et pourtant j'ai envie de pleurer. Car c'est le baiser d'un homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre, qui est au désespoir et ne demande juste qu'un peu d'amour.

Et je vais lui donner ce qu'il veut. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, alors peut-être que si ce qui va se passer lui plaît assez, il décidera de rallonger un peu son bail chez les vivants… J'espère…

Ses mains caressent mon dos du bout des doigts, et il stoppe notre baiser pour m'embrasser le cou. Mes mains voyagent sur son torse à présent. Je me rends compte que la Marque n'est pas en relief, c'est vraiment une image –une image destructrice certes_ mais une image quand même, et que sa peau est très douce. Mais je sens ses côtes en dessous.

"Harry… Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas fait un repas normal ?" Je souffle dans un murmure.

Il s'immobilise le temps de me répondre.

"Je ne sais pas… A quoi ça peut servir de manger ? Ça rallonge la vie… Je mange juste assez pour ne pas avoir trop faim et souffrir encore plus…"

Cette réponse me sidère mais il n'y accorde aucune importance et reprend mes lèvres pour un baiser renversant.

Le tourbillon de sensations qu'il me fait ressentir est tel que, n'y tenant plus, je dirige mes mains vers son ventre, et vers la ceinture de son pantalon. Il frissonne à mon contact et passe ses mains sous ma chemise, caressant mon torse avec délice.

Comme il n'a pas l'air d'être trop réticent à cette idée, je dénoue la boucle de sa ceinture, et ouvre son pantalon et faisant glisser sa braguette, bien que cela soit difficile en raison du peu de place qu'il lui reste dans ledit pantalon. Au moins, je vois qu'il est dans le même état que moi.

Au vu de la façon dont il m'embrasse, cet homme est en manque d'amour à un point qu'il n'est pas possible de l'imaginer. J'aurais voulu le savoir plus tôt. Mon cœur manque d'exploser à tout moment.

_Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum._

Nous nous laissons emporter par cet amour désespéré de plus en plus, et nous roulons sur le carrelage froid. Nos mains sont partout, nous frissonnons, et nos souffles précipités sont haletants et erratiques. Le plaisir nous submerge et la température monte, mais je me sens glacé à l'intérieur, je ne veux pas penser à ce qui va se passer _après_… Va-t-il se rendre compte qu'il est en train de perdre sa virginité avec son ancien ennemi ? Va-t-il le regretter ? Me rejeter ? Se comporter comme avant, à ignorer tout le monde et à se retrancher dans son coin ? Ou au contraire guérir un peu et se décider à profiter de sa vie, du peu qu'il lui reste ?

J'aimerais tellement que ça soit la dernière alternative…

Mais mon cerveau est incapable de raisonner plus longtemps, car il vient de faire quelque chose d'incroyable qui envoie des étincelles dans tout mon corps, comme si un courant électrique me traversait. Je m'empresse de lui rendre la pareille, je veux lui faire plaisir, le noyer d'extase pour qu'il ne pense plus, qu'il oublie qu'il est déchiré de l'intérieur, qu'il ne pense plus à partir… A me quitter…

Je n'arrive plus à penser… C'est si bon… Mon corps crie mon plaisir et ma jouissance, et mon cœur pleure le désespoir de Harry qui me serre dans ses bras… Si fort…

Nos mouvements sont de plus en plus rapides, déchaînés, la fin est proche, nous le savons et nous la précipitons, entraînés par une vague de plaisir foudroyante. Ça doit ça l'extase. Le vrai septième ciel.

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

Je ne retrouve mes esprits que quelques secondes plus tard. Je suis allongé sur le sol de la Tour d'Astronomie, nu, Harry me recouvre de son corps et embrasse doucement les lignes de ma mâchoire.

"Merci…" Dit-il.

Pour toute réponse, je souris et embrasse tendrement ses lèvres rosées par l'amour.

"Je n'aurais pas voulu mourir sans connaître ça…" Continue-t-il.

Il se relève lentement, avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu ferais ça pour moi, tu sais.

-C'était un plaisir, je murmure, amusé et toujours allongé par terre.

-Et maintenant que tu m'as entendu… Compris…"

Je réalise qu'il est en train de s'habiller, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, à la fois tendre et triste.

"…Tu sais que c'est impossible pour moi de continuer ainsi… Alors tu leur diras… Tu leur diras de ne pas me déshabiller, surtout… Pour qu'ils ne voient pas… Et tu ne leur diras rien…"

Sa voix est basse, lente mais chaleureuse, paradoxalement à ce qu'il dit. Je ne bouge toujours pas, hébété et incapable d'articuler un mot.

"Tu as fait beaucoup pour moi ce soir, monologue-t-il toujours, et je n'aurais jamais osé souhaiter tant… Alors tu vas me laisser… Tu sais, j'ai pris ta baguette, ajoute-t-il en désignant sa poche, donc ne te sens pas coupable… C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer…"

Ses mots me semblent dénués de sens, je n'arrive pas à les comprendre, je suis tétanisé.

Il ouvre la fenêtre en souriant.

"Merci encore… Draco…"

Il enjambe le rebord, je me relève brusquement en retrouvant mes esprits, tends la main vers lui, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, comprenant enfin ce qu'il va faire sous mes yeux. Un sourire triste aux lèvres, il bascule.

_NON !_

Le bruit d'un corps qui fend l'air dans sa chute. Celui d'un corps qui s'écrase au sol.

_Mais je t'aime…_

Je tombe à genoux par terre. Seul. Avec pour unique compagnie, le son de mon cœur et du bruyant silence.

_Boum. Boum. Boum…_

**FIN**

**Et voilà… Ne m'en voulez pas trop, je n'ai jamais dit que ça finissait bien… Je ne pouvais pas terminer ce OS d'une autre manière…**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu tout de même…**

**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Anabanana94**


End file.
